Knife
by sonic.last
Summary: I am not sure how to give a summary without letting out too much information.


I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Also, this is my first time trying out suspense and mystery. My grammar skills are not so well, but I am working on it and I'm soon I will improve as the story move on.

* * *

Dark clouds hovered above an unseen island. Humans never discovered it, however, one human knew of it existent. The dark skys roared, lighten striking trees, as the rain pour over the grassy fields. Waves crash against the sharp rocks, and against the tall mountains. The mountains, stood tall, it would be about an 200 ft drop from the top. It was still amusing that only one human knew of this island existent, and this human may not live to tell the story. The island was usually peaceful, the rays from the shinning sun, shine over the sand giving off a golden color. In fact, there was a tale told to young children long ago, which was pass on for decides. The island sand was suppose to be bits of gold, not any kind of gold, but fairy gold. The grassy fields held magic, which was given to anybody who deserved it. The legend also said, the mountains was a gate way to Haven if magic flew through your veins, not any magic. The power from the island itself, if you didn't possess this power, then it was impossible to use the gateway. This legend attracted all types of creatures, Elfs, goblins, centaurs and Dwarfs.

The island reacted to dark powers, evil magic. Any creature who wanted the power for themselves died without a trace, as to where they went. The island would shake, the clouds would turn black ,as rain and lighten shot out from them putting creatures in the ground. The sand would disappear under the sea water, the golden grains turned into something similar to black rice. The grass, flew away like rose pattens from a gorgeous Fowler, and the temperature dropped below zero.

Deep within the mountains, a battle had went on, sparks flew through the air like the lighten out side. Guns were fired and suddenly everything went silent. It was strangle that it only took five people to destroy an lab. The test tubes, were shattered across the stone floor. The desk, were burn into ashes, and holes was in the walls from gun fire and magic. The room was like a war one second and now everything were silent, if anybody dropped a pen it wouldn't go unnoticed.

_"Kill him."_ Artemis eyes widen from the voice, which was his own. His normal attire was destroyed, the coat were lost long ago and the button up shirt was fill with holes and rips. _"If you allow him to live he will destroy everything, everybody. He's the most dangerous person on this planet, more dangerous then Opal and anybody else." _Artemis shut his mismatch eyes, pushing the sliver gun against the man's skull. His face was peaceful, but if he regain consciousness then there would be fatal consequences. _"Kill him now Artemis! Nobody will miss him!" _His inner voice scream, clearly not pleased with Artemis hesitation.

Artemis breathing increased, his grip tighten around the gun. _"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him now!" _The voice screamed, furious. Artemis bit his lower lip, pulling the trigger once, but once was all he needed to kill the man. The sound echoed through the room, ringing in Artemis ears. "_There I did it..." _He thought, _"I killed him."_ He didn't have time to celebrate, not that he felt like celebrating anyway.

Artemis heard the sound of another gun being fire. His eyes scan the room, looking for anybody. "Holly..." He whispered, fear running through his veins. He noticed her breathing was steady, her chest went up and down. The elf LEP suit was in the same condition as his clothes.

"Artemis..." Holly said. Her red hair fell from her face, her mismatch eyes full with fear. Artemis stared at her, following her gaze, which lead him to his shoulder. A red liquid slowly start to stain his shirt, turning the dirty white shirt a dark red. He clinch his wound, jumping to his feet. He turn to face the person who shot him, her breaths were unsteady. Her face red with anger. Her black hair was a mess, her dark brown eyes full with rage.

"Opal.." Artemis said, switching to business man mode. His voice cold, as he held his shoulder. "I thought Mud men weapons were pathetic. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Said Artemis, mocking her. "Through you are human now? I wouldn't be surprise if you start to date a Mud man." Opal groan, finger twitching around the trigger.

"Artemis, run!" Holly screamed from her place on the ground, her limps not responding. Opal head snapped toward Holly, Artemis took this as his chance. He ran up the stairs, his limbs arching. His steps echoed in his ears along with the bullets flying over his head. Opal was in bad shape just like him, her legs were arching even after healing herself.

Artemis came to a dead end, two steel doors blocking his path. He throw a punch at the steel doors, which was a stupid idea, his strength was nothing like Bulter's. _"No time for planning, no time to catch my breath. I have to keep moving." _He thought, His right hand bruised, he quickly place his fingers in between the cracks in the door. He pulled with all his strength, there wasn't any time to come up with a less difficult plan, raw strength was the only answer. He pulled, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He felt his vocal chrods vibrate, knowing now that he was screaming. his limbs ach, as the door finally snapped open.

He instantly grabbed his shoulder, walking out into the cold rain. The moment he stepped out, he felt the wind pushing against him. The ice cold rain, soaking into his destroy attire. _"Keep moving, Artemis, don't look back." _He thought, walking as fast as his protesting limbs would allow.

He heard the lighten flashing over his head, striking everything around him. "Fowl...stop right now!" Opal yelled from behind, her voice echoed with the lighten. Artemis turn to face her, gripping his wound. "Don't move or I will kill you Fowl!"

Artemis closed his eyes for a moment, feeling as the blood ran between his fingers. He open his eyes, watching as Opal fingers twitch around the trigger. "Kill me then, Opal!" Said Artemis full with rage. "Kill me now!" Opal finger twitch more, but she didn't pull the trigger. "Why are you hesitating, Miss Koboi?" Artemis smile releasing his wound to open his arms. "All you need is one straight shot through the heart and all your worries will be gone." Artemis pushed on, but she never fired. "You can't do it. You need me and you know it. None of your plans will success without my assistants. I'm too valuable to lose, am I not?" Artemis asked getting no answer. "I am your gold, therefore I am your power without me you are nothing. And you know I wont join you freely."

"I could _meser_!" Said Opal, sounding like a child.

"You can't_ meser _me if I'm dead." He spoke, placing his gun against his abdomen. "The world would be safer without me anyway." Opal stared at him, shock in her features.

"You don't have anymore bullets! That's the US Army's M9 Beretta it Carries exactly 15 rounds!" Opal yelled.

"No, it holds 15 in the magazine, However, if there was already a bullet in the chamber then it holds up to 16 and I would have another bullet left." Opal eyes widen, Artemis smiled. "What else do I have to live for anyway? I'll answer that for you, nothing!" After the words left his mouth, he pulled he trigger.


End file.
